Some shower heads have a faceplate that includes a plastic substrate having a plurality of circumferential openings disposed about a central opening provided therein. The faceplate typically has a plurality of nozzles that protrude through the circumferential openings. Water flows around the nozzles in varying patterns caused by moving the nozzles, usually in unison, into and out of the faceplate. Typically, the nozzles are supported by a spider that is manipulated by a user to move the nozzle bodies into and out of the faceplate.
In some prior art embodiments an o-ring or a thermoplastic rubber layer formed on walls of the face plate circumferential openings provide a seal so that water flows through grooves in the nozzle bodies.